


Feeding Time

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, demon, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an incubus has its pros and cons. Especially when it comes to feeding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. Please note that english is not my main language so please excuse the wrong grammars (etc...) Hope you enjoy :>

You groaned as you feel the headache coming again. The fact that you’re hungry didn’t help at all!

The transition from being a human to a demon wasn't as easy as Dirk had explained. You had to deal with migraines, violent urges, random body cramps, and then increased appetite for a month or two. And up until now, you still haven’t gotten used with the ‘kill or be killed’ lifestyle.

Everything was peaceful after the treaty was signed between humans and demons. And now, good demons (such as you and Dirk) are helping the humans fend the rouge demons. But before the treaty was made, there was a huge war. You remember the screams of horror as the demons appeared in the surface suddenly, the bloodied street full of corpses. Then you remember being impaled by a trident and was left to bleed to death. You shuddered at the memory. It was that time where Dirk, a secret demon ally, got desperate and turned you. It was also that time whereas you found out, that your feelings for each other were mutual.

It was a good thing that by the time you woke up after the transformation, the treaty was already signed. From that moment on, you lived with Dirk.

Speaking about Dirk, said person has not been home for 3 weeks already. You are beginning to get worried; Dirk left for a mission to hunt down a rogue. What if—NO! Stop! Dirk is alive and well. No need to get worried. Maybe they’re still tracking the rogue and was too busy to message you. Yes! That’s it! He was just too busy to message you. That’s it! That’s all there is… right?

You sigh before weakly standing up from the couch. Recently, no matter what or how much you eat, you constantly grow weaker as the day passes. You don’t know why this was happening, but you think this might be the effect of being separated with your mate. You dismiss this idea though, this has never happened before when he or you left.

You shake your head, hoping to get rid of the dizziness. To your dismay it had no effect whatsoever. You sighed once again before making your way to the kitchen. You grabbed the handle of the fridge and pulled it open. You grimace as you find it empty (aside from the orange juice and milk in there) you remember eating the remains last morning. That means you had to go to the grocery tonight.

Pulling yourself together, you walked towards the door. You take a deep breath, your body was beginning to grow heavy but nevertheless you took your coat and keys before pulling the door open.

"Hey, where you going?"

Your eyes widened in shock, you cannot believing what you are seeing. That blonde hair… the triangular shades…

"D-Dirk?" you manage to say

"Hey, Jake" He smiles. You felt tears build in the corner of your eyes and before you know it, you threw yourself to him, wrapping your arms in his shoulders tightly.

"Whoa there!" you hear him whisper as he wraps his arms to your waist.

"You son-of-a-gun!!" You sobbed "I was so worried!!!!"

He chuckles and nuzzles your neck “I’m sorry… My phone broke when the demon slammed me in a wall.”

All of the sudden your knees gives way and you collapse on him, your strength suddenly leaving you.

"Jake…!" He exclaimed "You alright there?" his voice was filled with worry.

You shook your head; you don’t have the energy to talk anymore.

He pulls you up and carries you bridal style before going in the house. He carries you towards the bedroom and settles you in the bed. He looks at you worriedly before removing your coat and placing a hand on your forehead  
"Damn English. You’re burning up! Demons don’t get sick… but why…? What have you been up to…?" he rants on "Where were you going just a while ago?"  
It took all your will power to reply “To the grocery”  
"Grocery…? What for…?"  
"I was hungry, I finished up all the foods—"  
"Didn’t we shop a month’s worth?"  
"No matter how much I eat, I’m still hungry."  
Then Dirk’s gloomy expression lit up “Ah. I know what’s wrong.”  
You gave him a confused look.  
"Jake, you’re not a human anymore. You’re a demon now. An Incubus"  
"And…?"  
"Think English… what energy does Incubus’ feed on?"  
What Incubus’ feeds on…? What is he talking about? Incubus’ feed in se—  
You feel your face heat up  
"Yep." Dirk grins as he crawls on top of you. He lifts both of your hands up and straddles your legs. You blush a shade darker  
"Human food is only temporary nourishment. But, to survive…" He trails off and leans down to your neck, placing a loving kiss "I just had a good meal. Let’s count this as a make-up to my absence."

Dirk then, continues to ravage you all night long.


End file.
